


Game of dragons

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - "Where is she?" The boy coughed into his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post OCTOBER 2013

_Pant pant_ …

"Where is she?" The boy coughed into his hands.

The boy tried so hard to hide the worry forcing his shaky hands to press on his dirt-covered thighs. His legs shivered under the burden of his weight balanced on the balls of his feet.

"Morgan?" His ears pricked as though he was a dog waiting for his owner. Recognition for the voice that sung instantly made his face light up; he had waited far too long to hear that beautiful sound.

Morgan sprung from his hiding place between the crates, wiping his rough eyes. Through the dust fogging the area and avoiding the red staining the earth, Morgan looked for the woman that had called for him.

Just metres in front of him he could see the shadow of a warm cloak trailing behind. In great zeal he ran towards the figure jumping with open arms, “Mother!” His force surprised them both where a stagger of two steps allowed them to compose themselves.

Balanced, Morgan buried his head into the heavy cloak his mother wore. His heart rate hadn’t slowed but the second beating comforted him.

"Where did you go?" Morgan asked, bright-eyed and straining his head to look at his mother’s face. Her hood was discouragingly shadowing her pretty face. For his time spent apart, alone, he craved to see a relaxed expression of serenity. But just as the young tactician reached for the hood, she coiled back.

"O-oh just─" She cleared her throat before speaking again. "I went to see Chrom."

Morgan furrowed his eyebrows. He was sure she had positioned herself with Chrom at the front lines to make sure they were not to be separated. He pulled back from his embrace. “Chrom?”

"Oh, don’t pull that face. You look horrific. We merely discussed tactics." She smiled closing her eyes and patted his head. There was something insincere in her voice and that smile… In fact, Morgan had never seen his mother smile with eyes closed; it hid the emotions in her always expressive eyes.

"Mother?" Morgan felt his throat catch on an unfamiliar hesitation at calling her. An unearthly power advised his hands to detach himself, to pull away. Whispering in his ear that he needed to accept the smell of thick blood masking the usual morning dew. Telling him to see a glint of a weapon Robin had not initially entered battle with.

A pale bloodied palm stretched to caress his cheek with discomforting fondness, “Morgan, dear, won’t you help mother in this game of dragons?”


End file.
